Takuya (Blackbird)
Takuya (拓也) is a spy affiliated with D-Agency, and a member of Blackbird division. Character Outline Appearance Most commonly seen wearing black suits with suspender and striped tie underneath (he used to wear a vest too but decided to not use it anymore). Realistically, his hair is short natural ash black colored leaning to gray, parted to the right side. He also has brown eyes with different color intensity (right is lighter) and quite tanned skin. His body is pretty tall and muscular too. Personality MBTI : ISFJ - A Allignment : True neutral Takuya is known for his laziness whenever he is not on mission. Mainly can be found sleeping (a lot), smoking or drinking coffee somewhere in the agency. He has a deep calm voice which rarely used to shout or talk too much as he is a quiet type. He also radiates father-like aura which might be caused by his age (he is the second older one in Blackbird division after Katsuhiko). Actually friendly to everyone in the agency but still have a thick personal space to himself. When he is beyond bored, he likes to tease other agents for entertaiment but with a serious face that will make his target flustered. Although, sometimes, he become teasing target for some other agents too. In mission he can be very serious and agile. Background Takuya was raised in a normal sufficient traditional Japanese family along with a big sister and a big brother whose age quite drift apart from him. His late grandfather was an Italian, thus he inherited Italian blood too although he himself was not fully aware of it. He used to live in a village somewhere else and was spoiled as a kid but when he was fifteen years old his family decided to move to Tokyo, close to their relatives. Unfortunately the plan did not go smoothly as they caught in an accident that killed all of them but Takuya. His aunt (from father's side) decided to take care of him along with a step-son who is four years older than Takuya in Tokyo. Due to the financial difficulties at the time and limitations he faced, he adjusted to be more obedient, quite and independent to do everything by himself. When he was older, he went to a certain university, taking psychology major degree while working to pay the tuitions but unfortunately still can't graduate (due to financial problems) despite having excellent grades. After that he decided to work as a tailor in his aunt's clothes shop after practicing and also working various part times as much as he can for a few years. D-Kikan Takuya was still working as a tailor at that time when Lt. Colonel Yuuki disguised and became a regular customer to his aunt's shop, unaware. He found a woman acquaintance when he felt tossed around without direction in his life which help him to be more lively for a while, before the woman go because of arranged marriage and accidentally killed in the same kind of accident as his family years ago. Because of that, he fell devastated and was very sure that he no longer serve any purpose in his life. Appearing in the perfect time, Lt. Colonel Yuuki entered his shop and offered him to be a different person, working as a spy for him so he would at least have a purpose to live. He is given three days to decide, which he finally gladly accept as he left his aunt's house to take the D-kikan test. Stat Martial Art : * Jujutsu * Karate Ability : * Mostly barehanded in battle * Strong in defense * Can use knife and firearms but mainly too lazy to do so * Pickpocket and disguise to gain informations * Originally fluent in japanese and english, sufficient understanding in Latin and Russian. After D-Kikan training, he can speak more languages * Other various skills such as sewing clothes, playing harmonica, and many more things he learn while working part time jobs Trivia * The different intensity of his eye color is caused by the injuries when he caught in the accident that killed his family * His step-cousin is the one who taught him martial arts and he joined IJA (probably know Sakuma but not close) * Likes to quietly observe other agents * High alchohol tolerance but he likes to pretend to be drunk * A fast learner and have good pain tolerance * A coffee lover, not a sweet tooth * Likes any dishes made from egg and seafood but would actually eat anything edible * Cats and dogs dislike to be touched by him * Have many scars on his hand palms as result of sewing practicing * gudetama * Voice sample: link Category:D-Agency Category:Character Category:Blackbird Fly Category:Blackbird